The Second Chinese Zodiac
by Fmalover
Summary: There are four clans of the chinese zodiac the kanna, kenchi, sahmo, and sohma clans. This story is about the Sahmo and Sohma and the broken pact between them.


The Second Chinese Zodiac: Character guide/prologue

Boar: EVERS Sahmo (M) (21)

Kagura's equivalent

Dog: SHEPRY Sahmo (F) (Shep) (17)

Shigure's equivalent

Dragon/seahorse: DRAKE Sahmo (M) (16)

Hatori's equivalent

Hare: REMI Sahmo (M) (Rem) (7)

Momiji's equivalent

Horse: ROSAMUND Sahmo (F) (Rose/Rosa) (16)

Rin's equivalent

Monkey: COSMO Sahmo (M) (25)

Ritsu's equivalent

Ox: DEXTRA Sahmo (F) (Dixy) (17)

Hatsuharu's equivalent

Rat: KASSIDY Sahmo (F) (Kaci) (17)

Yuki's equivalent

Rooster: VAL Sahmo (M) (20)

Kureno's equivalent

Snake: SHILAH Sahmo (M) (12)

Ayame's equivalent

Sheep: AGGIE Sahmo (F) (8)

Hiro's equivalent

Tiger: TEIGRA Sahmo (F) (12)

Kisa's equivalent

God: BRITTA Sahmo (F) (Brit)(19)

Akito's equivalent

Cat: KITA Sahmo (F) (16)

Kyo's equivalent

There are four clans of the Chinese Zodiac. The Kanna, Kenchi, Sahmo, and Sohma. They are all under the same curse. They have the boar, dog, dragon, hare, horse, monkey, ox, rat, rooster, snake, sheep, tiger, cat, and god. The cat is always the same. Looked down upon, avoided, and shunned. They are constantly lonely and kept locked up in the main houses away from the eyes of the public. Their human existence is based on other's lives. Other's sacrifice. Using the bones of priestesses and monks, four bracelets were made to be passed down the family lines. One to each zodiac family. Every time a cat was born, they inherited the bracelet and had it until death. To distinguish one bracelet from another, they painted every other bone bead. Sohma's was red, Sahmo's was blue, Kanna's was orange, and Kenchi's was green.

A century before Akito's time, the gods got together. They formed a pact. The Kenchi and Kanna juunishi would marry as would the Sohma and Sahmo. This was to become a tradition. At the age of five, a female juunishi would be arranged to marry the oldest male juunishi of the other family that isn't already engaged. Only the god's and parents knew of this. The juunishi weren't told until both were of marrying age. There was always one or two exceptions to it. The cat and the god. They never married. It would be cruel to stick someone with the cat. The god couldn't marry because they had to lead the family and couldn't have anything getting in the way.

Friday, June 13th 1986 a baby girl by the name of Akina was born to the Sohma family at 11:39 P.M. Twenty-five minutes later another baby girl by the name of Britta was born to the Sahmo family. Akina was to become the god of the Sohma clan and Britta the god of the Sahmo. Whenever a child is born to one of the zodiac clans when there is either a lack of a juunishi or a lack of a god, they test to see if the child is either. To test if the child is a juunishi they simply give it to both parents. To test if the child is the god, they call in a juunishi of the opposite sex to hug the baby. If the juunishi transforms, then the child is not the god. If the juunishi doesn't transform then it is the god. The child is then raised to be the god. At the age of 8 they take over the family.

When Akina's mother, Rem Sohma, found out that her child was the god of the zodiac, she decided to raise her child as a boy. The helpless baby was renamed Akito. When she matured and grew breasts they would be tightly bound by bandages. Only 4 other people would know of her secret. Rem was one of them. Shigure, Hatori, and Kureno were the others.

Akito would be the one to bring an end to the century old tradition. Kagura was the first female of both clans to become of marrying age. At the age of 5 it had been said that she would marry Cosmo. Dextra was to be married to Hatori, Shepry to Shigure, and Kassidy to Ayame. When Kagura turned eighteen she was told as was Cosmo and it was arranged that they meet each other. Kagura completely refused because she loved Kyo. Her mom talked her into it to a point that she couldn't wait until the day they were supposed to meet. Then Akito paid her a visit at her college. He told Kagura that she wouldn't be allowed to leave. She belonged to him. All the Sohma Juunishi did for he was god. If he had to suffer then so did they. None of them would ever get married. None of them would ever find happiness. Until his dying day they would all be by his side. "You can't defy me" he said "I'm god. I rule over you" Kagura ran straight home to her mom after that. Akito didn't want to be like the gods before him. He wanted to be different, evil. Being raised a different sex than you were born can really screw up someone's mind and make them awful people.


End file.
